La Cruda Realidad
by LunitaMoon
Summary: Bella Swan es una productora de televisión que tiene problemas para encontrar el amor. La mujer contará con la insospechada ayuda de su desagradable presentador Edward Cullen, que la asesorará en sus citas.. ¿Como terminara todo al final?


**Summary:** Bella Swan es una productora de televisión que tiene problemas para encontrar el amor. La mujer contará con la insospechada ayuda de su desagradable presentador Edward Cullen, que la asesorará en sus citas, haciéndola pasar por una serie de sonrojantes pruebas para demostrar sus teorías sobre las relaciones. Pero las tretas del hombre les conducirán a un resultado inesperado...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, si no de Stephenie Meyer, al igual que la historia original no es mía. La historia es de una película y está adaptada a los personajes de Crepúsculo.

**.La Cruda Realidad.**

**Chapter 1:**

_You change your mind, like a girl changes it's clothe_

_Yeah you! PMS like a bitch, I would know,_

_And you, always think, always speak cryptically._

_I should know that you're no good for me._

_Cuz you're hot and you're cold,_

_You're yes and your no._

_You're in and you're out._

_You're up and you're done._

_You're wrong when it right,_

_It's black and it's white,_

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

Una Hermosa joven de cabello castaño que se encontraba recogido en un chongo, lentes obscuros que tapaban sus ojos. Con buen cuerpo. Una camisa azul cielo, con cuello y las orillas de las mangas blancas, una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su casa, o eso intentaba pues tenía las manos llenas de cosas, con una hablaba por teléfono y cargaba su bolsa. Termino de cerrar y se fue, hablando aun por teléfono, mostrando que en su otra mano cargaba su saco negro y su termo, con café dentro, y las llaves entre sus dedos.

"Llegare en 15 minutos. Deja de discutir." Se encontraba caminando por la entrada-salida de su pequeño vecindario de lujos. "Bueno, gracias. Adiós."

Se subió a su auto plateado y de lujo, y lo encendió, para emprender camino a su trabajo, al cual no duro mucho en llegar.

Al llegar, se estaciono a lado de una Van que decía: KSPX2 Sacramento. Primera En Vivo Local. Salió de su auto y entro al gran edificio que se encontraba frente a ella. Subió directamente las escaleras y volteo hacia su izquierda para saludar.

"Buenos días, Tyler" le saludo sonriente.

"Te ves muy bonita, Bella" a lo que ella le miro sorprendida.

"¿Tan mal está la cosa dentro?" le pregunto riéndose levemente y continuo caminando, pasando por un pequeño pasillo.

"Buenos días" le saludo una bella chica, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos que usaban gafas. Su cabello agarrado en medio cola, una blusa verde con blanco y pantalón de mezclilla.

"Buenos días" saludo, tomando el café que su compañera-amiga le pasaba al llegar y saludarla.

"Tenemos problemas" le hablo, siguiéndola al ver que ella continuaba caminando.

"No me traigas problemas, solo hay soluciones" le contesto Bella, tranquilamente. Entrando a otro pequeño pasillo, lleno de oficinas.

"La cámara de tráfico no sirve, y no hay rollo-B para el tráfico"

"Ese es un problema" respiro profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo "Habla a Ben en Media Lab, él tiene cámaras" volteo a la derecha "¿Dónde están mis meteorólogos?"

"Aquí" le contesto Angela, mirando sobre mi carpeta y deteniéndose al fin en una sala de espera al final del pasillo, lleno de hombres.

"¡Hola! Gracias por venir." Les saludo alegremente, pasando por en medio de ellos "Se ve fantásticos. Gracias por venir" y al final continuo caminando, alejándose cada vez mas de los hombres.

"¿Por qué están todos con sobrepeso?" susurro Angela.

"La gente le perdona errores más fácil a los gordos"

"¿Bella?" se acercó a ella un señor, vestido de traje y su corbata puesta, ojos azules y cabello rubio. "Odio hacerte esto, pero ya no puedo trabajar con ella." Se quejaba mientras continuaba caminando a lado de Bella "¡Aguanto críticas en casa, pero en el aire, no! Un hombre tiene sus límites…"

Bella se detuvo, haciendo que él se detuviera y se paró frente a él.

"Mike, tú no eres un hombre" y le miro calmadamente "Tu eres un periodista" le dijo orgullosamente "Y los periodistas no se definen los tiempos fáciles, sino por los difíciles. ¿Te imaginas Ted Koppel o Tom Browak trabajando con sus esposas? No. Ellos no podrían con el paquete." Lo miro, animándolo más. "Pero tú, tu mi amigo, tienes pelotas del tamaño de un Volkswagen. No creas que no lo eh notado."

"Siempre pensé en ellas como bolitas rosadas, pero tienes razón" comento un poco más animado "Son grandes, mas proporcionadas, estéticamente agradables"

Bella dio media vuelta y asintió levemente, intentando ignorar eso "Si, creo que me entendiste." Y se comenzó a alejar de él.

Se fue derecho y entro a su oficina, donde se encontraban dos personas alegando.

"¿Estas bromeando?" comento la chica que se encontraba ahí "¡Eric, a nadie le importa la extinción de la babosa brasileña! ¡No es noticia!"

"¿Saber que una niña rica esta en rehabilitación es importante?" le enfrento el chico, mientras Mike entraba junto con una señora de cabello castaño y blanca, un poco flaca pero guapa.

"Me quiere matar. Él sabe que soy alérgica al cangrejo." Le hablo, mientras señalaba a Mike.

"¿Quién no come cangrejo Rangoon?" se defendió Mike de su compañera y esposa: Jessica.

"Mi Dios… ¿Alguien está viendo esto?" se señaló a su barbilla "¿Es urticaria?"

"Parece sífilis" Contesto Eric.

Bella solo se encontraba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, oyendo y viendo a todos pero aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Solo sabes lo que es la sífilis por mi reportaje sobre celebridades…"contesto ahora Kate.

Bella abrió el cajón pequeño de su escritorio con tremenda paciencia y silbo, callando automáticamente a todos, que voltearon a verla.

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

"Prepárense para la 3…" se escuchó al productor hablar.

"_Entonces, para 'Cacciatore' necesitas champiñones, ajo, exacto" _hablo un guapo chico, que se encontraba dando la receta del día. _"Colocas los champiñones."_

"_De acuerdo." _Contesto Jessica.

"_Y todo el ajo que quieras. Nunca sobra."_

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Mike, viendo el trabajo que se hacía al cocinar.

"Nunca está de más."

"A veces, sí." Comento Jessica, causando que los demás rieran.

"Coloca una cucharada llena." Desde el pequeño cuarto se encontraba Bella, tomándose su té y verificando que todo estuviera en orden mientras estaban al aire.

"Perfecto, gracias."

Mientras tanto, Mike le hecho poca pimienta a la comida y Jessica la probo.

"Mmmm." Saboreo.

"¿Esta bueno?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Mike, este es el mejor 'pollo Cacciatore' que eh probado" le hablo a su esposo, y después miro hacia la cámara sonriente.

"Sabía que te iba a gustar. Pero en realidad, es 'Pato Cacciatore'." Le corrigió el chico.

Bella mira la pantalla horrorizada al escuchar lo dicho por él.

"No" comento el productor

"¿Él dijo 'pato'?" pregunto Bella, incrédula desde de su asiento.

"Es una excelente alternativa el pollo, y tiene un similar sabor el pato" hablo el chico, mientras Jessica discretamente se llevaba una mano a la boca y volteaba hacia otro lado. Con una inmensas ganas de vomitar.

"Mmhmm" asintió rápidamente, pero sin contestar bien.

"¿De los que dicen 'cua cua'?" pregunto tontamente Mike.

"Prepárense para adelantar el intervalo" dijo Bella del otro lado a los productores, tomando su té.

"Uy pato…" hablo ahora Mike de nuevo.

"Sí." Dijo animadamente el chico. "Somos una familia que gusta más del pollo… De verdad."

Bella, preocupada por el otro lado "Dile a Larry que vaya con Javier." Le apunto al productor.

"¿Esta rico?" pregunto de nueva cuento el chico.

"Si, lo está…" y por primera vez, volvió a hablar Jessica, aun molesta.

"¿Javier… te gusta?" le pregunto Mike al chico del clima, el cual se encontraba comiendo un poco de ello.

"Mmmm… ¿Me puedo llevar las sobras?" comento, causando las risas de Jessica y Mike.

"¿Segura que no quieres sobras?" le pregunto el chico a Jessica. Quien sonrió falsamente.

"Cuando volvamos, el tráfico desde el cielo… _¿Y saben quién está en rehabilitación?"_ hablo Jessica, ignorando la pregunta del chico.

"Preparen los comerciales" les ordeno el productor a los demás.

"_Y además, como adoptar su propia babosa cuando volvamos" _y fue el turno de Mike.

"Corte comercial" declaro el productor.

Bella comenzó a tomar unos papeles frente a ella y tomarlos para acomodarlos.

"Vete a cagar, Mike" se escuchaba a Jessica decir.

"No se cómo hiciste eso" le dijo el productor a Bella.

Ella suspiro antes de contestarle. "Hay que encara el caos y decirle que se vaya al carajo." Y sonrió plácidamente "Les salió muy bien, gracias." Y tomo su té, para salir del cuarto.

"Necesitamos un chef nuevo para el programa, de verdad" hablo nuevamente Jessica.

"Oh vamos, Rocco es excelente…" le apoyo su esposo.

"¡Bella!" le grito Jessica.

"Esto es complicado…" hablo Rocco. Un poco incómodo y frustrado a la vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo me queda decir que era inevitable no hacer la película con Edward y Bella, por cierto… Edward sale en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Para aquellos que leen mis demás historias, lamento decirle que estarán temporalmente suspendidas pues mi mente no ayuda mucho que digamos últimamente… Así que discúlpenme pero en cuanto regrese mi imaginación, prometo actualizar y es cosa que aún no sé cuándo será, así que hasta ese entonces.**

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**


End file.
